Love Can Happen In Unexpected Ways
by HikariMizukiAnimelover747
Summary: What If The Powerpuff Girls Z found another Girls that has power like them ? What if the old enemy's come back and suddenly fall in love with them? MomokoXBrick MiyakoXBoomer KaoruXButch and my OCs.
1. New Friends

**Me: Hi! This is my first fanfic... Please go nice on me.**

**Miyako : Hi! what's your name?**

**Me: Just call me Hikari**

**Kaoru: Sub Hikari!**

**Momoko: Nice meeting you**

**Me: Now! On with the story!**

**PPGZ: Hikari-chan and her friends do not own anything but their O'Cs and the story plot!**

* * *

**Love Can Happen In Unexpected Ways**

**Chapter 1: New Friend**

**_Momoko Pov_**

I woke up as my alarm clock go off, I got up and look at my clock it's already 7:20 ! I'm Going To Be Late!

I quickly got dress in my favourite hot pink shirt , a black skirt , my PPGZ belt and a pair of long pink stripe socks. I quickly brush my long orange hair then I tie it up in a red ribbon." Momoko! we're going to be late" my best friend Kaoru said "Just a sec!"

I got down the stair and get my lunch box "Bye Okaasan, Otousan. Love you" then I head out. I could see my best friends at the gate. "about time" Kaoru said , she is wearing her favourite green t-shirt, dark green short , her PPGZ belt and pair of tennis shoes.

"Gomennasai, I just over sleep" I said with an Innocent face "It's ok Momoko, now let's go before we're late for school "said Miyako, She is wearing a white shirt , a baby blue skirt , her PPGZ belt and pair of blue one inches high shoes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I said as we start running. "Race yea!" shout Kaoru as she take the lead. I just smile and started to run.

Oh I forgot to introduce my self , my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi , I'm 18 years old I stop being Boys-Crazy and start being a genius a long time ago and these are my best friend Miyako GotouKuji , she is still sweet and kind as she use too and still the popular as she use too and Kaoru Matsubara, she is still the Hot-Headed one and still the most athlete one out of use and her hair is long to her neck .

"Yeah! Number one! I beat you guys!" Kaoru said as she does a victory dances." You always the number one Kaoru-Chan, we're never beat you" Miyako said patting. " Yeah I knew that , hehe "

We're enter the school gate and headed to our lockers. Then I heard some girls said "hey! Did you guys heard the rumours?" The first girl said " No I haven, what is it ?" The second girls said " Oh yeah! I have heard it , we're having three new student this year" The third girls said " Yeah that it! We're have three new student this year and their girls too! Do you think we can be friend with them?" The first girls said again "I think so" The second girl said

We're having three new student? Oh I hope they in my class! "Hey guys were having three new student this year!" I said to my friends. " Really ? I can't wait to see them!" Miyako said with an excitement "yeah me too" I said as we're arrive at our locker.

My locker is in the middle, while Miyako's locker on my right and Kaoru's locker on my left" Yeah, I don't know why but I feel excited to see them" Kaoru said. That really caught my attention, Kaoru never said something like that. " Yeah I feel the same way too" I said. As I ready to go to my class.

I walk with my friend until we reach our classroom, I sit at the second table from the front at the windows while Miyako sit at the table at my back while Kaoru sit at the last table in the back near the windows.

Then the other student came in and as Miss Keane our teacher "Ok Class today we're having three new student, Please come in" Miss Keane said as three new student come in, One girl has a long brown hair that tie up in high ponytail like mine but tie up with white ribbon , has brown eyes and fair skinned. She is wearing a white T-shirt with a blue jean, a pair of one inches white high heel shoes and PPGZ belt. WAIT! PPGZ belt ?! how did she get that belt maybe it's the toy belt that look like PPGZ belt , hrm..

Anyways the other girl has spike up hair like Kaoru , navy blue eyes and fair skinned . She is wearing a Electra blue blouse stripe with dark blue jacket , jegging that stop on her knee , a pair of blue and white sneaker and the PPGZ belt. WAIT! Another PPGZ belt ?! I got to ask them where they get that .

The other girl has dirty blond hair , brown eyes and fair skinned . She is wearing a light pink dress that stop on top of her knee , a pair of long red stripe socks , two inches pink high heel shoes and ANOTHER PPGZ BELT ?! Where does these girls have those belt?!

"Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class ?" said Miss Keane with a sweet smile. " Sub! , the name is Hikari Mizuki , I like to sing and read manga most of the time" said one with the Brown hair.

" Err.. H-Hai.. My name is Ishihara Satomi , I like to listen to the music most of the time" said the dark navy blue hair.

"Hello , My name is Ayumi Akane , I like to play basketball most of the time" Said the dirty blond hair "Nice to meet you all" They all said in reunion. "nice to meet you too girls, Now where do you girls going to sit ?" Miss Keane said as she look all over the class.

"Now Miss Akane please sit beside Momoko and Momoko will you tour her around the school?" Miss Keane ask me. "Sure, why not ?" I said with a sweet smile. " now where does Miss Mizuki will sit ?" said Miss Keane.

" Miss Mizuki please sit beside Kaoru and Kaoru please give a tour around the school" "Yes Miss Keane" said Kaoru with a little bit boring tone. "And Miss Satomi will sit next to Miyako and Miyako will you tour her a round the school too?" ask Miss Keane "Yes Miss Keane , I will" Miyako said with a polite tone.

"Yes Miss Keane" They said as they took their sits. " Hai , my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, It's really nice to meet you Akane" I greet her with a smile. " Hai Momoko! It's really nice to meet you too and please just call me Ayumi" Ayumi said and smile back at me. This will be great , meeting a new student this year!

**_Miyako Pov_**

"Yes Miss Keane" They said as they took their sits and Ishihara took the sit next to me "Hello , my name is Miyako GotouKuji , it's my pleasure to meet you Satomi" I said in a polite tone. "H-Hello… The pleasure is mine and please call Ishihara " Ishihara said with a shy tone. "You don't have to be shy , I just want to be your friend that all. Ishihara-Chan" I said with a smile. She smile back.. "Arigatou" She said. "You most welcome"

**_Kaoru Pov_**

Hikari took the sit next to me. "Sub! My name is Kaoru Matsubara" I said to greet her "Nice to meet you" she said "Where do you from , Anyways" I ask "I from here but I was home schooled before" She said with a boring tone " It's was boring , right ?" "Yes! It's was way….. to Boring !" She said with well… a shock tone. "Your lucky to be school here! It will fun here." I said. I can't believe I said that.

**_Momoko Pov… Again_**

I was talking with Ayumi , when suddenly my belt go off. I looked over for Miyako and Kaoru and nodded then I raise my hand. "Miss Keane , My head feel horrible! Can I go to the nurse office?" I said "I will follow her Miss Keane" Miyako said " Yeah! What they said!" and we run out before Miss Keane could reply. We run up to the roof and transform

"Hyper blossom!"  
"Rolling bubble!"  
"Powered Buttercup!"  
"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

I took my pink compact and open it "What is it this time? , I can't wait to kick their ASS!" Buttercup said with a smirk. " It's the Rowdyruff Boys!" Professor said with a shock tone. " Wait WHAT! Didn't we destroy them like 5 year's ago?! Why are they still alive ?!" I ask with a very VERY Shock tone.

"I don't know girls but they are stealing candy at Sakura candy shop" said professor while typing something at the computer. "We're on it!" I said with a serious tone… I mean by Serious I mean VERY SERIOUS! .

Then we fly off the roof to the Sakura candy shop. That's my favourite candy shop! . They can't NEVER stole candy from my favourite candy shop! I thought with an angry face.

**_Bubble Pov_**

I saw Momoko face red in anger , I know that Sakura candy shop is Momoko favourite candy shop. I started worry . " Blossom , we will stop the Rowdyruff Boys. Don't worry." I said with a smile. " I know Bubble… I Know" She said with a sad voice.

**_Blossom Pov_**

We arrive at the candy shop and saw the Rowdyruff Boys are making a mess in the store. " Let's go girls!" I said with a leader voice. We enter the store and the Rowdyruff boys look at us with a wide smirk.

"hey look! It's the Powderpuff girls! Hahaha!" my counterpart Brick said , I really hate him!. " SHUT UP BRICK before I Kill You with MY OWN HANDS" I said with a venom in my voice . They just shivered and run outside the store before they go , they turn around at the door and they said " Hags" with their tongue out and then run away.

I just got mad and run out the door and said "I just had enough of you guys!" As I fly to catch them. Then suddenly they just split-up at the junction Brick just go straight , Boomer goes to the left and Butch to the right.

"Girls split-up! BC Right ! BB Left ! I will go straight ! Now Move Move Move!" I said with a leader voice as I go straight. That stupid, ugly Brick! Where could he been hiding ? I thought as I fly slowly through the building.

Suddenly I feel something hit my head. It's a rock! A ROCK! You got to be kidding me! I feel something well… like water dripping down my head. I guess that blood. I thought as I touch it. "Sh*t !" I said as I sitting down on a big rock. "oww…. Did I just hit the pinky head? Oww I'm Sorry….." Brick said with a teasing tone and a wide smirk.

" Wipe that SMIRK off your ugly face Brick" I said as my left hand on my bloody head, this is bad my vision is staring the blurry. As Brick about to kick me a strong wind suddenly blow Brick to a near by tree.

"That was a close one" someone said. I turn around and see another Powerpuff Girls Z , her dress is white and her jacket is light pink . "Who are you?" I ask suspicious "Hey, I'm Wind booster and please call Windy" She said "Nice to meet you Windy" I said to greet her.

She has dirty blond hair that tie up with a light baby blue ribbon , brown eyes and on her right hand has a wand , the wand is pink and light baby blue love shaped with a beautiful decoration over it.

"hey pinky!" Someone said I turn around and see Brick on the ground. "I see you later pinky" Brick said as he run off. I'm not feeling to run and catch him , well back to the Windy "Hey Windy let's meet the other PPGZ" I ask looking at her. " Ok , let go!" She said as we fly off. I wonder what Bubble is doing right now.

**_Bubble Pov_**

"Girls split-up! BC Right ! BB Left ! I will go straight ! Now Move Move Move!" Blossom said as she goes straight. I just follow the order , go left… to catch Boomer .

Oh why is the Rowdyruff Boys are back. I thought they are destroy when the last time we fought them. Back to reality, where is he ? "Hey there bubbly.. what'cha looking for ? Me ?" Someone said I turn around and saw Boomer with a Smile… Well a smirk maybe.

" Boomer please stop , I know you feel sorry for what you have done… so... Onegai! Please stop…" I said with a polite tone. " Me? Feel sorry ? fuhhh! Please! I'm maybe not as bad as my brother , But I'm still bad you know" He said with a smile.

"Sorry" I said with a sad tone. "hey, hey…. Don't cry , that make me more Sorry" He said than cover his mouth. "It's okay , I-I'm fine" I said sniffing. "okay… let's start this fight!" He said . "O-Okay" When he s about to kick me.

I close my eyes but noting happen , I open my eyes and saw an electric force surrounded me and in front of me is another Powerpuff Girls Z , her dress is white and her jacket is light blue. Boomer is on the ground unconscious. "Hi , my name is Electrical Tornado" She said. "Hi" I said back.

She has spike up navy blue hair like , an indigo eyes and on her left hand had a wand , the wand is yellow and shaped like a lightning. "Hey bubbly , I see you when I see you, Bye" Boomer said as he run away. "aren't you going to catch him?" Tornado ask.

"No, just let him be, Hey let's go meet the other Powerpuff Girls Z" I ask her. " Yeah, Let's go" She said and fly off with me trailing her. I wonder what Buttercup is going now with Butch , I feel sorry for Butch.

**_Buttercup Pov_**

"Girls split-up! BC Right ! BB Left ! I will go straight ! Now Move Move Move!" Blossom said with her leader voice. I just go right as blossom order…. To SMASH that BAKA Butch!.

I thought while I'm Trying to fine that stupid JERK!. Suddenly a kick hit me. I was on the ground with blood on my mouth. " Looking for me ?" Someone said. I stand up and see Butch with a wide… very wide smirk.

"I don't like that smirk of your, so wipe it or I wipe it for you" I said. "Try me" He said. He was about to sent me another kick when suddenly a black ribbon tie him up. "Haha Got you" Someone said I turn around and saw another Powerpuff Girls Z , her dress is white and her jacket is black.

"The name is Magical Light, Call me Light" She said. She has a brown hair that tie up with a black ribbon, black eyes and on her left hand had a ribbon then the ribbon change,…. It Change! To a white wand that was decorated with a white rose and a white butterfly.

"sub!" I greet her. "Yo Butterbutt!" Butch said "See you again" He said then run off. "Hey Light , let's go meet the other PPGZ" I ask looking at her. "Sure" She said then fly off.

**_Blossom Pov_**

I flew to my friends with Windy. They are waiting for me ….. with another PPGZ?! Hrm… What a surprise… I thought as I flew over to my friends. "Hello guys… Who are they?" I ask them.

"Blossom this is Electrical Tornado , Tornado this is Hyper blossom" Bubble said. "Hello nice to meet you" I said greeting her. "Nice to meet you too Blossom" She said as we shake hand. "Blossom , Magical Light… Light this is Blossom our leader" Buttercup said. "Hello Light" I said. "Hello Blossom" She said as we shake hand.

"Can I ask you one question ?" I ask them. " Sure Blossom, What is it ?" She said. "what is your real identities? If you don't mine me asking" I ask them with a Really-want-to-know face. "Well if you guys know our identities then you will show your identities to us?" Windy ask us back. "Deal!" I said. Then a light surrounded them , Tornado in a navy blue light , Light in a white light and Windy in the light baby blue light. They turn into Ishihara, Hikari and Ayumi! No… Way!

"Ayumi?!" I yell "Ishihara?!" Bubble yell… more like a squeak. "Hikari?!" Buttercup said, We said more like the same time. " hey? How do you know our name?" Hikari ask us. Oh they are going to be surprise.

"Girls! De-transform!" I said with a leader voice then we transform back to Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. "Momoko?!" Ayumi yell, "Miyako?!" Ishihara yell , "Kaoru?!" Hikari yell that's we nearly cover our ears. "Geez, No need to yell to loud Hikari" Kaoru said as her left hand cover her left ear.

"Sorry" Hikari apologies. "Will you follow us to the professor utonium lab after school?" I ask "Can we go Hikari-Chan? Onegai!" Ishihara begging. "Hrm… Sure why not?" Hikari said. "Yey, Arigatou Hikari-Chan" Ayumi said. "Guys… sorry to interrupt but we have to go back to school now" I said to them. "Yea.. Right… let's go" Hikari said then we started running.

* * *

**Time Skip End Of The School *lazy to write :P***

* * *

**_Hikari Pov_**

We're at the professor Utonium lab. He scanned us with a weird machine. What a have a adorable robot dog name Pitchi and a cute little boy name Ken " Hikari , I need you to tell us how do you become The Powerpuff Girls Z, can you ?" Professor ask me. "OK" I said as I sit on the white love sit with Ayumi on my left and Ishihara on my right.

**_Flashback_**

_I was done fighting 4 boys that bullied 2 little girl , "Never bully anyone again or I crack your bones… Got It?!" I said to them with a venom in my voice. They just got shivered. "I said Got It?!" I ask them again. "Yes Hikari!" They said then run away._

_I turn around and saw the 2 little girls is crying. "Hey… hey don't cry. Come I take you two home" I said to them. They stop crying and took my hand. I ask them where they live and they said their house is on the corner of the junction._

_I took them to the candy shop near by to bought some candy for them. I ask them to wait me outside the shop. The first girl said "let's play with this black ribbon Tasya" "Sure but I want to play with this white wand first, Wendy" Tasya said._

_I smile at them then I walk into the candy shop. When I finish paying the candy , I saw a white light is going straight to the girls, I drop the plastic of candy and run to them , I block them from getting hit with that light, I got hit instead of them and I yell "Magical light" then do this annoying dance. I looked at my self in the candy shop mirror, I was wearing a really short white dress and a black jacket and on my left hand had a black ribbon and I was flying too! "Cool" I said "But I hate this dress" I complain,_

_I took the girls home but before I go, they hug me and said "Arigatou Hikari-Neechan" I smile then hug them back "Keep it a secret between us okay?" I ask them. "okay" They said them went inside their house. I flew to my room and a minute later I figure how to De-transform back to normal._

**_End Flashback_**

**_Ishihara Pov_**

"I know right? I totally hate that dress at first then I get use to it" Kaoru said. "Yeah" Hikari said "Okay.. Now it's Ishihara turn" Professor Utonium said "Sure"

**_Flashback_**

_I was in a Music shop looking for some new music, when suddenly 3 boys come in , breaking everything and stole some music CDs "stop or you going to get hurt" I said. "huh! Like a little navy blue girl like you that's like to cry going to put a punch on my fac-"He didn't finish what he gonna say next cause my punch hit his face._

_" you spoke to soon" I said with a wide smirk. " Not bad for a little girl" he said while wiping his bloody mouth I punch him again. "NEVER! Call me little girl or I kill you with a own hand!" I said with a venom in my voice._

_They just got scared and try to fight me back but they got no chance against me, so they just run away. The shop owner thank me and give me some of the new music album. I just accept the offer and walk out the shop._

_I was too observe with the music until I don't know what happen to the world but I'm back to reality when a tornado come like a miles outside the city and saw a white light almost hitting a 5 years old boy that was playing with a toy at the bench beside the light street alone._

_Where is his parent?! Leaving him all alone!. I run as fast I could then block the light for hitting the boy but I got hit instead then I yell "Electrical Tornado" I was flying! Really?! Somebody pitch me. No not readily._

_I can't believe this! I'm a superhero! On my right hand had a wand that shaped like a lightning. I ask the boy where he live and sent him home. I flew to my room and a minute later I figure how to De-transform back to normal but I still can't believe that I'm a Superhero!_

**_End Flashback_**

**_Ayumi Pov_**

"You beat them?! So Cool!" Miyako said "Thank you" Ishihara said. "Ok now but not least Ayumi, can you tell me how do you become The Powerpuff Girls Z?" Professor ask me. " Yes"

**_Flashback_**

_I was in a final basketball competition. My team score 4-3 shout. We take a rest for 15 minute. I heard one of my nemesis said "We can't lose to a weakling girls team!" the boys said._

_They call us weakling?! Oh I show them who's the weakling!. The games start. I take the first grip on the ball and bound it against the floor over and over again as I run to the net, I throw the ball in the net and…. GOAL! We win! We win! Hah now who's the weakling?! I look over to the other team. They look… so sad. I feel almost sorry for them._

_I was getting ready to go home went suddenly I saw a white light is going straight to a boy that was on the over side from my bench, he is fanning him self with a hand fan and he was my nemesis ._

_"Hey! Look out!" I said as I run to him and block him from getting hit but got hit instead then I yell "Wind booster!" I look at my self in the water on the floor to see my reflect . I was so…. SO surprise! I was flying! I was in a very cute dress! I look over to the boy that I save before, he hurt his knee maybe because from the game? I ask him where he live and sent him home. I flew to my house and a minute later, I have figure how to De-transform._

**_End Flashback_**

**_Hikari Pov_**

"Ok, but how to you girls know each other ?" I look at my friend and smile , they smile back at me "We're Best Friend in primary school" I said "Ok, You girls can go home now. It's getting dark" Professor said.

I look outside and saw that the sun is setting. "We're be going home now, Bye professor" Momoko said and opened the door. We walk out the door. "So… can we be a team? Cause well …. The villains is getting stronger and stronger… so.. what do you say?" Momoko said as we walk out the gate.

"Can we Hikari-Chan?" Ayumi ask with a puppy dogs eyes. Oh I hate that look. "Ok enough of the puppy dogs eyes. It's giving the creep, Well if it ok with you Momoko, We're IN!" I said with a wide smile.

" Yey! A new member!" Miyako said jumping up and down. We said good bye to each other and go home. Why to I feel something going to happen tonight?

**_Midnight_**

**_Mojo jojo Pov_**

"What?! There are more Powerpuff, Mojo?!" I said. "Yes! Can't you heard me?! What a dork" Brick said. " I heard it OK! I just can't believe it , Mojo!" I said walking in a circle. I gonna made some more Rowdyruff Boys!. I thought as I walking out the door. "hey.. Hey Monkey breath! Where are you going?!" Butch yell at me. "It's a secret, Mojo" I said to him. "Yeah right, don't forget to buy some food!" Boomer said to me. It's that all that they can think of ?

I walk to the professor Utonium Lab. Now how do I going to get in?. I got an Idea. I put a bomb on the lab's wall and wait… 3,2,1 BOOMM! It's explode and I walk in.

I saw a cabinet that write "Chemical _Ƶ__"_hah! Found it! I took the Chemical Ƶ with me into the kitchen. I found a white ribbon on the kitchen table, Oh! This may become handy. I thought as I put the ribbon in my pocket.

I went to the refrigerator and took some food and went to the hallway. I saw a navy blue hair band on the floor, Oh this maybe handy too! I put the hair band in my pocket.

I was about to go out the explode wall that I made, I saw another ribbon but this time the colour is light pink on a machine. Hah! Another useful Item. I thought as I put it in my pocket.

I got home and go to my machine that I have made the Rowdyruff Boys. I put the Chemical _Ƶ_ and the other stuff into the machine , they machine started to shaking. "Hey green monkey! What'cha doing?" Boomer ask me as he stepped closer to the machine.

"Don't be too close Boomer it's dangerous". "whatever!" he said then go away from my machine, soon his brothers come in. "what'cha doing monkey?" Brick ask. "make more of you guys, mojo" I said to them. "what?" they ask me again.

"Just wait and see , mojo!" I said. The machine stop shaking and a smoke appeared. When the smoke is clear, it's reveal 3 boys. The first one has a spike up dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and he is wearing the Rowdyruff Boys outfit but the colour is black and the outline is white.

The second one has a dark navy blue hair that cover his left eye, dark navy blue eyes and he is wearing the Rowdyruff Boys outfit but the colour is white and the outline is light blue.

The third has dark dirty blond hair that cover his right eye , has dark brown eyes and he is wearing the Rowdyruff Boys outfit but the colour is white and the outline is light red.

"Hah my new boys, Mojo!" I said jumping up and down. "I call you Mojo boys, Mojo!" I said " what a stupid name" the brown hair said. "yeah what a dork" the navy blue hair said. "I'm Fury!" the brown hair said. "I'm Tsunami" the navy blue hair said. "I'm breaking" the dirty blond hair said. "Sub Bro! Cool to meet you! Want to join my team?" Brick said.

**_Brick Pov_**

Great! A new member "Sub Bro! Cool to meet you! Want to join my team?" I ask. They look at each and nodded. " We're In!" they said. "what your name and the name team? Is it Cool?" Fury ask me.

"I'm Brick" I said doing a pose. " I'm Boomer" Boomer said doing a pose. "I'm Butch" Butch said doing his pose. "We're are The Rowdyruff Boys!" We said in reunion. "Cool name!" Breaking said finally speaking.

"Thank dude" Butch said as they high-five. "No problem dude" Breaking said. "Let's go make some noise!" I said then run out the wooden door. "Let's go!" they said trailing me.

**_Blossom Pov_**

I was in a peaceful sleep when my belt suddenly when off! Can't a superhero get some beauty sleep?! I thought as I was getting ready to transform.

"Hyper Blossom!"

Then I flew off through my bedroom window. I wonder who wound do anything in the midnight. I thought as I flew to the crime place. I saw the other are here already.

"Who is it ?" I ask them. "The Rowdyruff Boys" Hikari answer me. I look down and saw that the Rowdyruff Boys is making a mess all over the town. "Stop right there!"I said . They turn around and smirk.

**_Light Pov_**

"Stop right there!" Blossom said . They turn around and smirk. "Do it or we're going to do it the HARD way" I said to them. Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup are going straight for Brick, Boomer and Butch.

I was about to go with them when someone said "Hey there cutie" I turn around and saw a boy. Has a spike up brown hair, brown eyes and the Rowdyruff Boys outfit but the colour is white and the outline is black. When I look at him closely he does look like me.

"Who are you" I ask him. "My name is Fury, what about you?" he ask me back. "My name is Magical Light, are you a Rowdyruff Boys too?" I ask. "Yes" he said then stepped closer to me , I stepped back. "Then we're enemy" I said to him.

"BAKA!" I heard Blossom yell. I turn around and saw Blossom is chasing Brick. Suddenly I felt that my skirt is flip up , I saw that Fury is running in front of me while Smirking. I blush and started chasing after him. "KONNOYARO!" I yell while chasing him.

**_Tornado Pov_**

"Stop right there!" Blossom said . They turn around and smirk. "Do it or we're going to do it the HARD way" Light said to them. Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup are going straight for Brick, Boomer and Butch.

I was about to go with them when someone said "Hello there" I turn around and saw a boy. He has a dark navy blue hair that cover his left eye, dark navy blue eyes and he is wearing the Rowdyruff Boys outfit but the colour is light blue and the outline is white.

"who are you?" I ask him. "My name Tsunami, What's your" he ask me. "My name is Electrical Tornado" I said to him. When I look at him, he does look like me. "Are you a Rowdyruff Boys too?" I ask him. "Yes" he stepped closer to me. I stepped back.

"KONNOYARO!" I heard Light yell. I turn around and saw light chasing a white Rowdyruff Boys. There are more? I thought. Suddenly I felt that my skirt is flip up , I saw that Tsunami is running in front of me while Smirking. I blush red and started chasing him. "BAKA!" I yell chasing him.

**_Windy Pov_**

"Stop right there!" Blossom said . They turn around and smirk. "Do it or we're going to do it the HARD way" Light said to them. Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup are going straight for Brick, Boomer and Butch.

I was about to go with them when someone said "Hello there cutie" I turn around and saw a boy. He has a dark dirty blond hair that he is cover his right eye, has dark brown eyes and he is wearing the Rowdyruff Boys outfit but the colour is light red and the outline is white.

"pardon me, who are you" I ask him. "My name is Breaking, what's your?" he ask me back. "My name is Wind Booster, just call me Windy" I answer him. He looked like me. I thought then I heard Tornado yell "BAKA!" I turn around and saw tornado chasing a Rowdyruff Boys.

Suddenly I felt that my skirt is flip up , I saw that breaking is running in front of me while Smirking. I blush and started chasing him. "BAKA!" I yell chasing him.

* * *

**I Hope you all like my story, I will update it if I got 5 reviewers ok and here is some information about my O'Cs and my friends OC's**

* * *

**Name: Hikari Mizuki**  
**Age: 18**  
**Personality: Brave , kind , sometime Hot-Headed , has a little bit boy attitude, an amazing singer and hate boys.**  
**Appearances: Has long brown hair that stop on her waist that tie up with a ribbon, brown eyes and fair skinned.**  
**Superhero Name: Magical Light!**  
**Superhero Appearances: The PPGZ outfit but the colour is white and her jacket is black.**

**Name: Takeru Mitsuo**  
**Age: 19**  
**Personality: Brave, Kind ,sometime pervert, likes to tease Hikari and an amazing singer.**  
**Appearances: Spike up dark brown hair , dark brown eyes and fair skinned.**  
**Superhero Name: Fury Flame!**  
**Superhero Appearance: The RRBZ outfit but the outline is white.**

* * *

**Name: Ishihara Satomi**  
**Age:18**  
**Personality: Shy, has a little bit boy attitude, ****will attack somebody tease her, Independent, Kind  
****Appearances: Spike up navy blue hair, navy blue eyes, fair skinned**  
**Superhero Name: Electrical Tornado**  
**Superhero Appearances: The PPGZ outfit but the colour is white and her jacket is light blue.**

**Name: Takao Mitsuo**  
**Age: 19  
Personality: ****Romantic, Never give up, Sometime pervert, Will attack somebody tease Ishihara, Always act cool  
****Appearances: Dark navy blue hair that cover his left eye , dark navy blue eyes and fair skinned.**  
**Superhero Name: Spiral Tsunami!**  
**Superhero Appearance: The RRBZ outfit but the outline colour is light blue.**

* * *

**Name: Ayumi Akane**  
**Age: 18**  
**Personality: Brave , kind ,a genius, loyalty, love to play basketball , love to dances and hate boys.**  
**Appearances: Has a long dirty blond hair that stop on her waist that tie up with a ribbon , brown eyes and fair skinned.**  
**Superhero Name: Wind Booster!**  
**Superhero Appearances: The PPGZ outfit but the colour is white and her jacket is light pink.**

**Name: Akashi Mitsuo**  
**Age: 19**  
**Personality: Always act cool, hardworking, kind ,a genius, love to play basketball, romantic and love to dance.**  
**Appearances: Has a dark dirty blond hair that cover his right eye hair , dark brown eyes and fair skinned.**  
**Superhero Name: Land Breaking!**  
**Superhero Appearance: The RRBZ outfit but the outline is light red.**

* * *

**Until next time! Bye!**


	2. Boys Just Love to Prank

**Love Can Happen In Unexpected Ways **

**Chapter 2: Boys Just Love to Prank **

_**Light Pov**_

I just lost track of that stupid FURY! He-he- HE JUST FLIP MY SKIRT! I blush slight red every time I thought that.

"Hey Light! Found him?" Tornado ask me. "No, can't fine him" I answer her. "Guys, Let's go or we going to sleep at school and get a detention" Blossom said then we flew to our separate ways except for me, tornado and windy cause we live in a same house.

I flew into my bedroom window and De-transform. I got onto my bed and already in a peaceful sleep. Why do I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a horrible day?

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up as my damn alarm clock go off. I got up and put on a white shirt and on the back has a writing that said "Hate Boys" in red colour , a dark blue jean , a pair of black and white sneaker and my favourite music necklace. I go down the kitchen and make some pancakes for breakfast for me and my friends.

A while later Ishihara and Ayumi come down, Ishihara is wearing a blue shirt , a light blue jean , a pair of one inches white high heel shoes and a dark navy blue bracelet while Ayumi is wearing a light pink t-shirt and on the back has a writing that said "Love Tokyo" in black colour, a white skirt that stop on top of her knee , a pair of two inches black high heel shoes and an A necklace.

"Ohaiyo Hikari-Chan" They said at the same time.

"Are you making pancake? Cause I smell pancakes" Ayumi ask me.

"Ohaiyo, yes Ayumi-Chan, I'm making pancakes" I answer her.

"Yey! I love your pancakes Hikari-Chan! It's delicious!" Ishihara said

"Thank you" I said giving them their plate full of pancakes as I sit down at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" we said and started eating.

When we finish, we wash the dishes. I look at the clock, it's already 7:20.

"Let's go guys or we going to be late" I said as I went out the kitchen and grab my bag and went out the door.

"Oh my! Let go!" Ayumi said as she grab her bag and when out the door.

"Wait for me you guys!" Ishihara said as she trailing us.

"Finally!" Ishihara said as we arrive at the school gate. I saw Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako is waiting for us.

"Ohaiyo, minnasan!" I said greeting them. "Ohaiyo!" they said back.

Momoko is wearing a hot pink dress shirt, a dark blue jean that stop on her knee and a pair of two inches dark pink high heel shoes.

Kaoru is wearing a lime green t-shirt ,black skirt that stop on her knee and a pair of dark green tennis shoes.

Miyako is wearing a dark blue shirt, a light blue skirt that stop on top of her knee, a pair of two inches dark blue high hell shoes and a baby blue bracelet.

"Nice skirt Kaoru" I tease her. She blush slight red.

"Miyako made me!"

"I think you look cute in that skirt" Ayumi said.

"See! Ayumi said you cute in that skirt!" Miyako squeak.

"Whatever" Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

We entered the school gate and go to our locker. My locker is beside Kaoru, Ishihara next Miyako and Ayumi next to me.

TING TING TING TING . The school bell rang. We walk to our class which is History. What a boring class. I got to my sit and the teacher come in. I open my scrap book and started writing while singing. The first word that I write is… The Rowdyruff Boys?! Why do I thought about them?! Then the memory of Fury flip my skirt come back. I blush slight pink.

I going to kill that FURY! "Miss Mizuki, what are you doing?" the teacher ask me.

"I'm writing what you said Mrs Konoha" I answer her. Oh I'm very good at lying to people. "Very good, now let's continue" Mrs Konoha said and continue what she is teaching. Let's see my schedule.

_Hikari_

History, English, PE, Free period, Material art, Dancing lesson, Singing lesson

_Ishihara_

History, English, PE, Free period, Science, Math, Music lesson

_Ayumi_

History, English, Science, Free period, Math, Dancing lesson, Art class

I almost got all my class with them. Now let's see Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru schedule. "hey Kaoru can I see your schedule? ask Miyako and Momoko for me" I ask her. "Sure… Here's mine" she said as she hand me her schedule.

A minute later she gave me Miyako and Momoko schedule. "Thank, Kaoru" I thank her. "Anytime" She said then continue starring out of the window. Sometime I wonder what is she thinking about? Ok continue what was I doing.

_Momoko_

History, Geography, Math, Free period, English, Medical class, Science.

_Miyako_

History, Cooking class, Math, Free period, English, Science, Art class

_Kaoru_

History, English, PE, Free period, Material art, Math, Science

Ok… I got 5/7 with Ishihara, 4/7 with Ayumi, 2/7 with Momoko not what I expected, 2/7 with Miyako and 5/7 with Kaoru.

Fair enough, I give them back their schedule and started day dreaming, why do I have a feeling that today is going to be a horrible day ? My thought was interrupted by my belt beeping.

I looked at the girls and nodded "Mrs Konoha!" We said in union.

"I have a headache and I think it's about to explode!" Momoko cried.

"Me too" Miyako cried.

"My stomach is going to explode" Kaoru yell.

"My heart is beating so fast it's going to explode!" I yell.

"My brain is going to explored from answering all those questions!" Ayumi said.

"Yeah! What they said!" Ishihara said.

"Oh my! Go to the nurse hurry!" Mrs Konoha said and we run up to the roof "ready?" Momoko ask us. "Ready!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubble!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Magical Light!"

"Electrical Tornado!"

"Wind Booster!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Who is it professor" Blossom ask the professor through her pink compact. "Come to the lab and I show you!" he said and Blossom close her compact.

"What do you think he gonna show us?" I ask Blossom. " Don't know, but we going to fine out soon" she answer me and fly off with me and the other trailing her. I wonder what is he going to show us.

_**At The lab**_

_**Ishihara Pov**_

"The robber explode the wall and you didn't even wake up!" Hikari yell at the boys with a tick mark on her head after we De-transform back to normal. The boys just sweat drop "Hehe" they said with an innocent smile.

"Hikari's right, the robber explode the wall and you didn't even wake up!" Momoko yell as a tick mark appear on her head too.

"we're sorry ok!" Ken said. "Anyways, the **Chemical **_**Ƶ **____is gone" the professor inform us._

_"__Not just that, My spare white ribbon is gone!" Hikari said as she search all over the kitchen._

_"__My Hair band too!" I yell as I search all over the hallway._

_"__My Light pink spare ribbon is gone too!" Ayumi said as she look all over the professor machine._

_"__Errr… Guys.. We better get going or we're gonna miss our third period!" Kaoru said and run out the door. _

_"__Wait for us Kaoru!" Miyako said and run out the door with us._

_**End Of The School, Back to the lab**_

_I was eating some cookies that Hikari and Miyako made. "It's really delicious!" Momoko sequel. "Thank you" They said at the same time._

_"__Do you guys think that the Rowdyruff Boys is going to make a mess again?" Ayumi ask. The memory that Tsunami flip my skirt come back, I blush slight red. I can see that Hikari and Ayumi are blushing too._

_"__Maybe" Momoko answer. BOOOM! Aloud sound coming from the door. We turn around and saw….. The Rowdyruff Boys! "Girls what's that sound?" Professor ask coming up from the basement. _

_"__What do you want?" Hikari ask. "Where are those Powderpuff Girls Z ?" Butch ask._

_"They don't know that it is us, so keep quiet, girls." whispered Momoko._

_"Who are these girls, Professor?" asked Brick._

_"__We should be asking that!" Ishihara said._

_"Fine. I'm Brick."_

_"Boomer."_

_"Yo, I'm Butch."_

_"Fury my name."_

_"__Sub! Tsunami"_

_"__The name is Breaking"_

_"And together we're the Rowdyruff Boys!" they yelled._

"So, what's your names girls?" asked Fury.

"Why should we tell you?" sighed Hikari.

"I'm Miyako, that's Momoko, that's Kaoru, that's Hikari, that's Ishihara and that's Ayumi."

"Miyako!"

"Why did you tell them?" hissed Kaoru.

"They told us their names, so it's not polite if we don't give them ours." Miyako with an innocent face as we fall anime style after she said that.

"So, did you know where they are or not?" asked Breaking.

"Not answering you." Ayumi said then stuck her tongue out.

"Well, then we're going to have to mess you up." smirked Brick.

"Whatever they do don't split up." said Kaoru.

"Ready boys." smiled Brick while bring a ball out.

"Ready!" they smirked while getting out they balls.

"Oh, crap." Ayumi said.

"Fire!" They throw the ball than hit our feet and a dreadful smell came out. Miyako, Momoko and Ayumi ran in different ways while Brick, Boomer and Breaking followed them.

"I told them to stay together." sighed Kaoru who was holding her nose like me and Hikari.

"Well, we going to have to, so take care of Butch!" I shouted while running with Tsunami following me.

_**Kaoru Pov**_

_"Well, we going to have to, so take care of Butch!" Ishihara shouted while running with Tsunami following her._

_"__Take care Kaoru!" Hikari shout to me while running with Fury following her._

_Great, leave me with the pervert, Hikari!. I sighed again and looked around for Butch, but he just disappeared. Where did that JERK go?_

_"__looking for me, babe?" Butch said in my face made me stepped back._

_"You JERK" I said and a rope wrapped around my ankle and lifted me into the air. Now I was real mad 1st I fall into a trap and 2nd Miyako made me wear a damn skirt, so now I'm dangling from this rope holding this stupid skirt!_

_"__So babe, going to tell me where the Powerpuff Z are at?" he said while rubbing my ass._

_I garbed him around his neck throwing him to the wall. "No! First! don't touch me!, second! Never giving me a pet name ! ASSHOLE!" I yell at him while trying to untie this damn rope!_

_"Well, I'm still getting a good view." he smiled._

_I gave him a questionable look then I realize I wasn't holding the skirt up. I turned bright red and Grab the damn skirt and looked away with anger. __**"Pervert!"**_

_"I'm so going to enjoy myself." Butch grinned. Great! Just Great!_

**Momoko POV**

_Ok all I have to do is stay clear of Brick not a problem._ I looked around and didn't see him, but I did see a cake on the kitchen table "Maybe a snack wouldn't hurt." I said while running up to it. "Itadakimasu!" when I stick my fork in it, a smoke came out and all I saw was smoke. I felt rope tie up around my hands, feet, and neck. "What the hell!."

"Poor Girl." laughed Brick once the smoke cleared and I saw he was holding the rope to my neck.

"Hey!, I'm not your pet!, you dumb asshole!"

"You sure look like it, my cute little pet." He smirked while looking me up and down.

I looked down and turned bright red at what happened to my clothes. My skirt almost showed my panties and my tummy was showing. "This it's your fault!"

"My fault you're the one who tried to eat it!" he yell in my face.

"Like you wouldn't have."

He when silence for a minute and then said, "Whatever. So, are you going to spill or not."

I when to his ear and shouted, "Make me!"

"Fine, Kitty, I'm going to make a cake out of you then." he smiled while holding up some eggs. Oh! Why do I have to stuck with him!

**Miyako Pov**

I was behind a couch trying to hide from Boomer. I felt like a mouse wait for the cat to appear so it can run. Then I felt something crawling on my feet. I looked down and found a huge spider on me. "AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed running away as fast as I could go. I stop running when I ran into something really sticky. I opened my teary eyes and saw I was in a spider web. "What the-" I try to move, but that only made my dressy shirt open up and my skirt stick up. "Help me! I want get out of this spider web !" I cried.

"If you keep moving you'll show me more then you want me to see." Boomer smirk, more like a smile.

"What is this stuff?" I asked trying not to move, so Boomer didn't see anything I didn't want him to see.

"Breaking made this spider robot with this sticky stuff and now you are stuck." he laughed while the spider from before when jump into his hand

"That's so mean!" I shouted which made my shirt top buttons pop off show off my light blue bra. "Aaahh don't look!" I blushed.

"I'm not." he blushed while looking away.

_His not looking? maybe he has some good in him._

"Besides Breaking made me this x-ray glasses that can see through anything." he grinned.

_Never mind._ I sweat dropped.

"Now tell me where the Powderpuff or thing are going to get messy "

"NO!" _Why did I get stuck with Boomer!_

**Ayumi Pov**

I run outside the lab until I stop to catch my breath. I look around and see that I was at the basketball field than I look around for Breaking. Where did that ruff go?

"looking for me cutty?" Breaking said ._I turn around and saw he had a basketball in his hand._

_"__Want do you want?" I ask him_

_"__Where is the powerpuff girls Z?" he ask me back._

_I went to his ear and yell. "No!"_

_"__fine then let's play this basketball, who score more in 15 minute win, if I win tell me where the powerpuff girls are at?" he said._

_"__and if I win?" I ask him back_

_"__well…" he started then I cut him off._

_"__If I win, you can't be bad anymore, Deal?" _

_"__That's a tough one but fine" he said as we shake hand._

_"__what are you waiting for?! Let's play!" I said grabing the ball from his hand._

_"__hey!" _

_**15 Minutes later**_

_I really shock that how great he is in basketball. We are playing neck to neck. We score 5-5. I was patting, so tired. _

_"__Not bad…. For…. a girl" he said patting._

_"__you too" I said back._

_"__hey! 15 minute off, we end up tied" I said looking at the watch._

_"__ok! That's good to heard" he said then sit down on the ground._

_When I catch my breath I started run back to the lab. "Bye!"_

_"__You can run but you can't hide!" he yell back at me._

_Why do I have to deal with this guy._

_**Ishihara Pov**_

_I was running with Hikari on my right side and with Tsunami and Fury on our back._

_We run until we stop to catch our breath. I look back and don't see the boys anywhere._

_"__Hey… Hikari… I think… we lost… them" I said patting._

_"__Really? That's good to heard"_

_"__Let's rest for a minute, I want to hear a song to gain my spirit back" I said as I sit down on the floor and rest my back against the wall then I put on the my earphone. Hikari did the same on my left side._

_"__Yeah.. let's rest for a minute but keep an eye for the boys" Hikari said then started singing. _

_We rest like 5 minute suddenly someone pull out my left earphone and I thought it's was Hikari._

_"__Hey!" we yell at the same time._

_"__What?!" I yell at Hikari._

_"__Why did you pull my earphone off!" Hikari yell at my face. I just cover my ears._

_"__Don't be so loud Hikari! You're the one who pull my earphone first" I said to her._

_"__Huh? When did I pull your earphone?"_

_Then we heard laughter on our right side. We turn a round and saw the Rowdyruff Boys laughing their butt off._

_"__What are you laughing at?" Hikari ask them._

_"__Haha… we're the one who pull your earphone out! Haha" Fury said._

_"__You should have see your faces! Hahaha !" Tsunami._

_We turn bright red. That's it!_

_"__Hikari let's run so we can transform and finish them off!" I __whispered to her._

_"__Yeah let's go"_

_We started running while the boys are still laughing._

_**Hikari Pov**_

_We run to the living room then I heard screaming. I saw Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and Ayumi running from the hall way._

_"__Come on guys let's transform some where" Momoko said._

_"__How about the roof?" I suggest._

_"__Ok! Let's go!"_

_We run to the roof and look around for the Rowdyruff Boys and there no sign of them._

_"__Ok Girls Transform" Momoko said_

_"__yeah"_

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubble!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Magical Light!"

"Electrical Tornado!"

"Wind Booster!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Where are those girls?!" Brick said.

They run up to the roof. "Oh uh" Boomer said after looking at us.

"We are going to finish you guys off!" Buttercup said.

Then we attack them. They flew off to they sky after Buttercup swing her hammer.

"Take that you IDIOT!" Buttercup yell.

"Yeah! What she said!" I yell next.

We De-transform and walk in to the lab. What a horrible day.

_**With The Boys… Normal Pov**_

After Buttercup hammer us to the sky, they fell in Mojo jojo house.

"We lost again" Boomer said.

"Yes but we still have fun right?" Fury said smirking.

"Fury is right we still have fun" Brick said smirking then that smirk turn into a blush after he remember that what happen to Momoko's clothes.

"Yeah" Butch said.

_'__Momoko…pretty name for a pretty girl' __Brick thought._

_'__Miyako was a sweet girl and really cute' __Boomer thought._

_'__Kaoru had a nice ass and that strength…would so be fun to have her'__ Grin Butch._

_'__Hikari.. Beautiful voice for a beautiful girl' __ Fury Thought._

'_Ishihara.. Great name for a tomboy' _Grin Tsunami.

'_Ayumi.. She have a great skill in sport" Breaking thought._

_'__What a day'_The boys thought at the same time.


End file.
